This new and distinct variety of pot rose plant originated as a seedling hybrid developed by me at Pleasanton, Calif. by crossing the rose variety `Scarlet Sunblaze` (unpatented) with pollen from an unnamed and unpatented seedling selected from my collection of rose plants with the object of producing new varieties of well balanced, profusely blooming varieties for 4 inch pot culture and this seedling of the said hybrid was selected for propagation because of the very startling and distinctive coloration of its flowers the petals of which are normally a clear Orient Pink color. This seedling was propagated by me at Pleasanton, Calif. by means of cuttings and the result was so pleasingly successful that, under my direction, propagation of this plant new plant was carried on at my Pleasanton nursery through several successive generations which proved conclusively that the new and distinctive features of my new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.